Vis, Grandis, Deviens
by TatsakuIsWriting
Summary: Un OS Adventure Time qui se situe après les épisodes Finn The Human & Jake The Dog soit les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 5 (donc attentions aux légers spoils pour ce qui ne les aurait pas encore visionné ) Finn est désemparé face aux événements récent et décide d'aller se confier auprès de Marceline.


Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'ils étaient revenu du portail de Prismo, que le petit blond avait fait son fameux souhait et qu'il avait finalement était transporter dans une toute autre dimension. Enfin, c'était beaucoup dire. Il ne se rappelait pas clairement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Finn n'avait pas d'image concrète de la catastrophe qu'il avait provoqué , uniquement des sensations bizarre. Le souvenirs d'une voix, celui de la température de la glace mais une perception était plus forte que les autres : une forte pression, comme si on lui comprimé les pouvons.

Le jeune aventurier, faisant partie du tandem des Héros incontestable de Oo, sentait que quelque chose ne lui avait changer.

Il prenait toujours au temps de plaisir à partir dégommer des monstre au quartes coins du pays mais, ces aventures avait un goût beaucoup moins sucrée, beaucoup moins innocent. D'ailleurs, le jeune blond avait de plus en plus de mal à se battre contre ses créatures, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elles représentaient une menace pour le monde où il vivait et lui y compris. Son épée paraissait beaucoup plus lourde que dans le passé, avant ce tragique épisode. En faite, ce qui avait changé chez Finn était très simple : il avait été obligé de grandir. Il avait vu la Mort, cette chose qui, finalement, dans la dimension dans laquelle il vit, n'existe pas sous son aspect le plus horrible. Très peu de personne meurent dans le pays de Ooo et lorsqu'une telle chose arrive, la Princesse Bubblegum s'arrange toujours pour reproduire l'être , sucrée ou non, à son identité, masquant l'incident, dupant la Faucheuse. Tout n'était que nuage de couleur pour masqué la vérité : personne ne vie éternellement, tout le monde est amené à changer, à vieillir et un jour, à disparaître pour de bon. Il avait était très peu connu cette notion de changement, jusqu'à ce que Jake le sauve, jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce le vœux d'effacer celui du Linch. Après, sa monotonie avait était chamboulé : Flame Princesse l'avait quitté, Jake avait eu des enfants. Et lui dans tout ça ? Finn était restait spectateur, impuissant et finalement touché de plein fouet. Il avait tout garder pour lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un jour, le petit homme à la capuche peu ordinaire s'était réveillé avec une étrange envie de se confier. Il avait mis du temps à faire son choix concernant son interlocuteur. Pour une fois, il recherchait quelqu'un de « sérieux », quelqu'un qui serai capable de simplement l'écouter, quelqu'un qui avait vécu assez longtemps et des choses assez éprouvantes pour pouvoir le comprendre. C'est alors que tout fu claire et qu'un seul nom résonna dans sa tête : Marceline.

Le petit blondinet, sac à dos sur le dos, épée feuillage bien serré autour du poignée, se dirigea vers l'entre de la reine des Vampire. Il n'avait pas souhaité que son fidèle compagnon, son frère, ne l'accompagne. Il avait donc recueillis les regards et les raillerai de ses deux compagnons, BMO et Jake, avant de sortir de leur maison-arbre.

Pendant le trajet, le cerveau du blond fourmillait déjà, préparant un semblant de discours cohérent. Finn était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivait à destination. Il soupira en pensant que le trajet avait était réellement trop cours. Le garçon hésita un instant avant de pénétrer dans l'obscurité du territoire de la « Nightospérienne ». Le blondinet, sa capuche vissé sur la tête et les poings serrés s'avança vers la petite cabane de la vampire. Quelques accords de l 'instrument à corde de la jeune fille s'en échappaient et l'aventurier fut rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'était pas derrière lui, prête à lui sauter dessus juste pour le plaisir de le voir sursauter et pester contre elle. Marceline était loin du terrible monstre que les histoires faisaient d'elle. Bien au contraire. Elle était maligne, sournoise et parfois même terrifiante mais absolument pas cruelle. C'était juste une enfant qui avait du grandir trop vite et qui cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu à moyens de farces et de caprices. Tout comme Finn en fin de compte. Le petit au T shirt bleu ciel arriva au niveau de la porte et marqua un arrêt avant de frapper. Était il vraiment prêt ? N'était-ce pas une sale pulsion, quelque chose qui, finalement avec le temps, allait passer ? Avait il le besoin vital de l'extérioriser ? Et après, qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Est ce que sa vie sera la même ? Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses myriades de questions et d'idée noire puis donna trois coup sur la porte en bois. La basse se tue et il crus distinguer le léger bruits des cheveux de la jeune vampire portés par les airs.

En le voyant, la jeune à la peau grisâtre, inclina sa tête sur le côté et ouvrit grands les yeux :

« Finn? » demanda t'il de sa voix toujours aussi sensuelle

« Hey, Marcy » répondit le plus jeune en passant une main derrière son bonnet, gêné

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux de si bon matin ? »

« J'ai .. J'ai besoin de toi, Marceline » annonça t-il avait une voix beaucoup plus grave et solanelle qu'à l'accoutumé

« Besoin de .. moi ? » répéta Marceline

Le blond se contenta de secouer la tête, aquissant. La jeune femme saisi instantanément que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son ami. Sans en demander plus, elle s'écarta de l'encadrement de sa porte d'entré et l'invita à rentrer. Finn s'assit sur le sofa raide de la vampire sans se plaindre de son inconfort. Il avait la tête baissée et était immobile. La vampire voleta et fini par se mettre à coté de lui. Le silence s'installa doucement entre les deux êtres avant que Marceline, ne tenant plus, le brise :

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Et qu'est ce que tu as là, tout mou, tout vide ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » lança t-elle, tentant de masquer son agacement pour ne pas le blesser sans trop de succès.

« J'ai besoin de parler. »

« De parler ? »

« Oui de parler , Marcy... De parler du passé. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. » laissa échapper d'une traite le jeune garçon.

Marceline se figea un instant. Le passée, voilà un sujet quelle ne ne voulait en aucun cas aborder avec quelqu'un d'extérieur. Bien que Finn soit au courant de certaines choses et qu'il soit son meilleur ami.. Non elle ne pouvait pas .

« Je t'offre quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle, essayant d'esquiver le sujet

« Je ne te demande pas de parler, juste d'écouter. »

La brune soupira discrètement et s'immobilisa, prête à écouter. Et ce fut un flot infini de parole. Il lui raconta tout et n'importe quoi. Son discours était plutôt décousu mais tellement criant de véracité et de sincérité que Marceline pouvait quasiment se figurer toutes les scènes qu'il décrivait.

« Encore aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai vécu était la réalité et que je me suis en quelque sorte rendormis et j'ai continué à rêver. A rêver en couleur. Oo est devenue comme un mensonge pour moi. J'ai l'impression de vivre.. Non je n'ai même plus l'impression de vivre ici, j'ai l'impression d'être loin d'ici. Je... Je me sens étrangers, comme si je n'avait jamais appartenu à ce monde là. » fini Finn, les joues légèrement humides

« Je ressent la même chose. » souffla Marceline

« J'ai peur, Marceline. J'ai tellement peur. Ce vide, ce froid, cette impression d'être un inconnu. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai poursuivis le Linch ce jour là ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester ici et prier que rien ne se passe, qu'il échoue en chemin. »

« Et prendre le risque que tout disparaisse ? Y compris toi ? Y compris nous ? »

« Au moins, je ne me serai jamais sentit aussi mal... »

La vampire se mordit la lèvre. Elle aussi, elle se souvenait avoir ressentit ce genre de chose. Lorsqu'elle avait subit et observer la transformation de Simon sans pouvoir rien faire, elle se rappelait avoir voulu mourir pour arrêter de souffrir à ce point .

« Au moins, toi tu es entouré. » laissa t-elle échapper, encore perdu dans ses réminaissances douloureuse.

« Et je vous en suis réellement reconnaissant »

La brune lui souris et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Continue de me parler Finn. Tu va trouver ça bizarre mais … J'aime les accents de ta voix quand tu es triste. C'est très beau. Et... Ça me rappelle aussi un peu Simon. »

Finn rougit intensément mais cependant, accéda à sa requête. Il lui raconta au combien Flame Princess lui manquait, sa chaleur, son amour. Le blond lui décris le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Leur relation avait était plutôt platonique mais justement, il voulait plus d'elle. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait très sérieusement. Le blond lui parla aussi du froid, de la peur qu'il avait ressentit, de cette force, des marques que ca lui avait laissé. Il lui décrivit plus en détails ce qu'il avait vu, et ce qu'il avait cru vivre. Lorsqu'il racontait, dressait ces images d'apocalypse ,le petit blond avait ses yeux bleus océan perdu dans le vague, comme s'il se les projetait une fois de plus,comme s'il revivait cette atroce aventure.

Puis, sans trop prévenir, son flot continue de parole stoppa nette. Sa voix s'était éteinte. Plus rien. Sa tête était complètement vide et … Et il devait dire qu'il se sentait un peu plus léger. Le garçonnet se tourna vers sa semblable. Les yeux de la vampire étaient masqué par un rideau humide. Les images que Finn lui avait décrit lui rappelait sa vie, son enfance, Simon. Cette couronne. Cette maudite couronne qui semblait la suivre de partout. Ce précieux couvre chef qui faisait changer du tout au tout. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait … Cette couronne avait fait du mal mais également du bien. Ce bijou lui avait, en quelques sorte, permis de passer du stade juvénile à l'adulte. Elle dévisagea son interlocuteur et souris. Lui aussi avait changer et plutôt en bien, malgré ce qu'il pouvais raconter.

« Alors, Marcy ? Je ne te demande pas réellement de conseil, ni de réconfort mais.. »

Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend et soupira lourdement. Marceline posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et sourit :

« Ce qui t'ai arrivé est très simple, Finn. Tu as grandit. Et c'est une merveilleuse chose ! »

« Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ? » protesta le héros

« Parce que ça fait mal, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus dure que de ce dire qu'on est à présent une grande personne. C'est dure de ce dire que le temps passe . »

Il tourna son regard azur vers elle et une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue blanche.

« Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que tu es maintenant : un homme formidable »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le petit blond se jeta dans les bras de la vampire, la mettant dans un embarras apparent. Néanmoins, elle fini par lui rendre son étreinte.

Puis Finn, sécha ses larmes et se le va du sofa, prenant congé de Marceline. Une fois dehors, il regarda autour de lui. Les magnifiques pleines de Ooo. Il pris une grande respiration de l'air pure et frais , avant de

chuchoter pour lui :

« Et maintenant ? …Et maintenant .. Je dois vivre et devenir quelqu'un. »


End file.
